Family bonds
by MidnightRainPhantomSpirit
Summary: Reader is Sam and Deans sister. After a hunt goes awry she goes off on her own.


Reader is Sam and Deans younger sister. She lives in England, UK and she's approx 22 and about 4.5 years younger than Sam. After a hunt goes awry she has an argument with her brothers and goes off alone. I plan on this being several chapters long at least so backstory for the reader will be the start. Constructive crit is welcome but above all enjoy :)

You had been hunting for around 4 years now and as you stared at yourself in the crappy motel bathroom mirror, you realised just how much you had changed over those years.

4 years ago you had been living in a small one bedroom flat in a rough part of town. Your mum had kicked you out at 17 after finally telling you the truth about who your real father was. You had got yourself a crappy job and worked crappy hours for crappy pay. In what little spare time you had you searched for your real father.

One night you finally found a number for your father, John Winchester and called it straight away. You held your breath as you waited for an answer, not knowing what you would say if he answered.

"Hello?" Came a gruff reply.

"Er...er is this John Winchester?" You stammered out, heart thudding wildly in your chest.

"No it's his son Dean. Who is this?" The voice replied.

"My name is Y/N. John is my father or so I've been told by my mum anyways. I've been searching for him for ages. Where is he?" You barely even took a breath.

There was a pause before the gruff voice replied.

"He's dead. Died a few years ago but he didn't have any other kids. Just my brother and I."

"That's a shame, I would have liked to have met him." You sighed sadly. "I have an address and date of birth for him, that's how I came across this number. I'd even get a DNA test to be sure if it would help." You then read out the address and date of birth you had been given on your father.

"This is impossible. He would have said something to me." The voice sounded dejected and distant.

"I don't think he knew about me. My mum has lied to me my whole life. It wouldn't surprise me if she lied to him too."

"Where do you live? We need to sort this out, make sense of what's going on." The voice demanded.

You gave him your address hesitantly, unsure whether you could trust him or not.

"England! Look it's going to take us a little while to get there but once we do we're going to straighten this whole thing out."

"Ok. Guess I'll see you soon then."

He hung up without saying another word.

To an extent you were glad. The conversation had been awkward and given you more questions than answers. You tried calling your mum several times but as usual she never answered. She hadn't spoken to you since she kicked you out and although you quite enjoyed living alone, you still missed your mum.

You sighed heavily and decided to call it a night and go to bed, hoping it had all been a dream. Once you woke in the morning, you got ready for work and began another long and busy day.

The next few days flew by as you worked, almost forgetting about the conversation you had with the voice on the other end of the phone. As you trudged home in the dark, tired and weary you noticed there was an unusual car parked outside your flat. As you got closer you see there were 2 men sitting inside. You grew a little uneasy since muggings and knife attacks were fairly common in your area.

You cautiously passed the car and quickly got your keys out ready to open your front door. Just as you put your key in the door you heard the sounds of 2 car doors being opened.

"Y/N?" A strangely familiar voice called.

You turned to face the car and stammered out a feeble. "Yes."

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. We're John Winchester's sons." The familiar voice replied as he stepped away from the car.

"Come on in." You stuttered.

You unlocked your front door then held it open for the 2 strangers. You watched them closely as they passed you and entered your home, before closing the door behind the three of you.

"It's not much but make yourselves at home." You show them into the living room and gesture to your battered couch.

They both take a seat and you offer to make them a drink of tea or coffee. They politely decline so you take off your coat and sit on the chair opposite them.

Dean the one who had answered the phone, was the eldest. He had short brown hair, green eyes and chiseled features. Sam was taller with longish brown hair, green eyes and softer features.

You couldn't help but take notice of their green eyes. Your eyes were the same.

You looked down at your hands, trying not to stare. Dean spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"So let me get this straight. Your mum gave you our fathers name, address and d.o.b and you take her word for it?"

"She never gave me anything but a name, the rest I found myself. She had hidden it all from me for years. One day I went snooping found a few things and well here I am." You replied coolly while gesturing to your flat.

"She threw you out?" Sam queried.

"Yup."

"Because you found a name and a few other little things." Dean pushed.

"Apparently I wasn't supposed to know. She said he was dangerous because he was a hunter or something."

Both men became rigid at that point.

"I don't see how killing Bambi's mother makes someone dangerous." You nonchalantly comment.

"That's because he wasn't that kind of hunter." Sam replied grimly.

"Then what kind of hunter was he? A bounty hunter?" You asked wearily.

"It doesn't matter." Dean interjected before Sam could say another word. "We need to find out for sure if you really are..."

"Related." You finished the sentence.

Both men nod awkwardly as if the very idea doesn't sit well with them.

"I have a friend who's brother works in a hospital lab. She said he'd be willing to do a DNA test for us." You explain.

"Great. When can he do it?" Sam asks politely.

"First thing tomorrow if you want. All I have to do is give him a call."

"Good. Do it. Sooner we find out the better." Dean barks.

"Ok then... Er where are you guys staying?" You ask as you text your friend.

"At the moment nowhere. We haven't seen any hotels around here." Sam replied.

"Well that's because there aren't any. I have a spare sleeping bag and blankets if you wanna camp out on the sofa and floor." You offer.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Sam smiled gratefully.

You noticed Dean seemed to be staring at you as if he was trying to suss you out.

You gathered the sleeping bag, some blankets and cushions for the men to sleep with, bid them goodnight then went into your own room to bed. You tossed and turned for a while, your mind racing a mile a minute, before finally getting some sleep.


End file.
